Une odeur d'agrume amer
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: Luxus est attiré par l'odeur enivrante de cette senteur mais Sting n'arrête pas de draguer celle à qui appartient cette fragrance... Un jour n'en pouvant plus il prend Lucy à part. Mais cela ne se passe pas forcément comme il le pensait..


**Chalut la compagnie.**

 **Bon alors vue que ça fait un moment que cette commande traine ben je l'ai fini pour vous la faire partager... C'est une commande de** x-miss-fairy-tail-x (Blog Skyrock).

 **(Instant pub) Pour ceux qui veule j'ai créer une page Facebook. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profile.**

 **Bon alors autant prévenir direct.** **Les perso ne sont pas à moi, il y aura un lemon qui n'est pas indiqué donc âme sensible s'abstenir de lire cette écrit.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Une odeur d'agrume amer**

Elle était toujours assise devant lui en classe et quand la fenêtre était ouverte, une odeur d'agrume amer qui lui allait à merveille se faisait sentir. Luxus se demandait même si elle n'était pas un ange tellement le parfum sentait bon et qu'il adorait le sentir sur elle. Mais il fallait que cet arrogant de Sting soit à côté d'elle et lui fasse des avances. Elle, elle souriait et rougissait légèrement et ça Luxus trouvait ça énervant. Lui il l'aimait pas ce crétin imbus de sa personne. Elle était son âme sœur, il le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes. Mais à croire que le destin était de son côté car le blond arrogant à souhait était absent.

Il était dans la salle de cours à sa place, la tête entre ses bras et regardait la fille qui hanté ses pensées. Un souffle de vent lui apporta la fragrance d'un parfum d'agrume amer. Ni faisant pas attention Luxus demanda :

« -Lucy c'est ton shampoing qui sent comme ça ?

La blonde aux yeux noisette se retourna vers lui.

-Non c'est mon parfum pourquoi il te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

-Non au contraire je trouve qu'il te va bien. Lui dit-il, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci. »

Elle se retourna et le professeur arriva dans la classe pour donner son cours. À la pause, il lui demanda de l'accompagner sur le toit du Lycée ou il y avait personne. Il se mit en face d'elle pour lui demander ce qui l'a lié à Sting mais un coup de vent lui fit parvenir l'odeur de Lucy à lui et c'est une toute autre phrase qui sortit :

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Il y eu un moment de flottement entre eux jusqu'à que Lucy lui réponde que oui elle voulait sortir avec lui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Luxus respirant son doux parfum d'agrume amer. Un an qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et qu'il sentait le parfum de Lucy, un an que le pervers d'arrogant de Sting dragué ouvertement la blonde et un an qu'il était tombé sous son charme.

« -Lucy je suis légèrement possessif avec les personnes que j'aime, je te préviens.

-Et bien soit possessif alors, peut être que sa éloignera Sting de moi…

-J'ai peut être une idée pour qu'il ne t'approche pas mais il faut que tu sois d'accord… »

Elle le regarda légèrement confuse et il se pencha à son oreille et lui expliqua son idée. Lucy rougit, pesa le pour et contre mais finalement accepta la proposition. Luxus prit Lucy par le bras et partit à la recherche d'une salle vide. Il en trouva une, rentra dedans et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément son odeur et regarda l'heure. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant la reprise des cours de l'après midi.

Il prit les lèvres de Lucy et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il dériva ensuite sur sa joue puis son cou. Il déposa des baisés tout le long puis la mordit pour laisser une marque bien visible. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise pour caresser les courbes de Lucy. La jeune fille lui dit qu'ils pourraient être vus donc le blond l'emmena un peu plus loin dans la salle et s'assit par terre. Il l'a prit sur ces genoux croisés et repris ses lèvres pour un baisé passionné. La tension augmenta au fur et à mesure jusqu'à que Luxus n'en puisse plus.

« -Lucy je vais pas tenir longtemps et en plus les cours ne vont pas tarder. Est-ce que je peux…

-Va-y Luxus… Tu as mon autorisation… »

Cette phrase alluma un brasier en Luxus qui descendit le plus bas possible les sous vêtements de Lucy. Il lui présenta trois doigts qu'elle enduit de sa salive puis il les emmena à son intimité. Il commença à la préparer en introduisant un premier doigt en elle. Il l'embrassa Lucy dans le coup et bougea son doigt. Au bout d'un moment il passa le deuxième mais Lucy poussa un cri d'inconfort. Il l'a mordit dans le coup et passa sa langue sur la morsure alors que Lucy lui griffait la nuque. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour la détendre. Il passa ensuite le troisième doigt et les fit bouger en elle. Avec son autre mais il attrapa comme il put sa braguette mais Lucy lui enleva la main et s'occupa de sortir son membre de ses vêtements et le caressa légèrement. Luxus grogna s'empressant d'enlever ses doigts et prévient Lucy que sa risquait d'être douloureux.

Il rentra en elle progressivement et y alla un peu plus fort pour déchirer son hymen. Lucy cria sous le coup de la douleur. Luxus l'embrassa pour étouffer ses autres cris et lui caressa légèrement le dos et le ventre. Au bout d'un moment, Lucy amorça un premier mouvement et Luxus prit les hanches de la blonde pour l'aider dans les mouvements. Rapidement il accéléra légèrement l'allure sous les légers gémissements de Lucy. Luxus lui lécha et lui mordilla le coup tandis que la blonde ses mordait les lèvres. Lucy s'agrippa aux épaules du blond qui excellera encore plus ses mouvements. Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde mais très vite ils arrivèrent simultanément à la jouissance, Luxus se libérant après Lucy en lui mordant le coup. Luxus sortit de l'intimité de Lucy et la garda dans ses bras. Lucy elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Luxus.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec comme seul bruit leurs souffles précipités. Luxus sera la blonde plus fort dans ses bras et Lucy lui caressait les cheveux.

« -Sting a pas intérêt à te draguer de nouveau, je t'aime trop pour te partager et qu'il ne te drague plus ouvertement, dit Luxus.

Lucy sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

-Luxus c'est toi que j'aime. Jamais je n'irais voir ailleurs, répondit Lucy.

-Lucy, murmura Luxus

-Je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne te quitterais pas… On ferait mieux de retourner en cours ça va être bientôt reprendre, dit Lucy »

Luxus acquiesça et ils se rhabillèrent comme ils purent. Luxus vit dans le coup de Lucy les marques qu'il avait laissées par ses dents. Il en caressa une du bout des doigts et Lucy rougit. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, lui tendit la main et ils retournèrent dans leurs salle de cours.

Ils se lâchèrent la main et rentrèrent pour reprendre leurs places. Luxus mit sa tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux. Un coup de vent qui passa par la fenêtre ouverte lui apporta l'odeur d'un parfum. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

Une odeur d'agrumes amer.

* * *

Bon alors j'espère que j'ai perdu personne.

J'ai galéré pour écrire cette Os. Je l'ai recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois tellement il me plaisait pas pour finalement arriver à la version que vous avez lus et je vous le dis franchement je suis pas satisfaite de mon Os. Je voulais essayer d'écrire à la troisième personne pour voir. J'aime mais préfère quand même écrire à la seconde... Je ne sais pas non plus ce que donne le lemon car c'est la première fois que j'en écrit un hétéro...

Enfin bref...

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez...


End file.
